Conventional home clothes dryers presently have the single utility of drying clothes after they have been washed. However, such clothes dryers all have a rotatable drum enclosed in a sealable housing, a ventilation system and associated electro-mechanical components for actuating the drum and ventilating system, similar to that of commercial dry cleaning machines. This combination of components has not been previously used to effectively create a dual use machine capable of, when desired, drying clothes which have been washed in soap and water or, when desired, dry cleaning clothes which cannot be so washed.
This is due to the failure to develop additional necessary components in an accessory kit for conventional clothes dryers which would enable their conversion to a dry cleaning machine. In the absence of such accessory apparatus consumers are only able to clean clothes in their home which can be washed in soap and water while clothes requiring dry cleaning must be taken to a business establishment directed to that purpose. This, of course, is inconvenient and leads to a disincentive to purchasing clothes which can only be dry cleaned.